Field Reaper
Regular= Field Reaper is a 4 Star, Very Rare, Corn Fields creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained as a loot in Quest 51 or through the Algebraic Chest, or through crafting at the Card Forge. Strategy 'Overview' Field Reaper is prone to Cerebral Bloodstorm, but can do massive damage. It is amazing if placed in an open lane. However, the opponent will try to take it out with Cerebral Bloodstorm, so do a hit-and-run play. This card has especially low defense for a 4-mana card, so if you have a spell or creature that allows this card to gain defense (So that the defense is even greater than the attack), this card will become nearly unstoppable. 'Tips ' As Field Reaper is prone to Cerebral Bloodstorm and high-powered attacking creatures, try to using him in conjunction with Fummy as Fummy highly increases defense. An even better card (however it is difficult to obtain) is Giant Mummy Hand. It increases defense by ten and almost instantly granting immunity to cerebral bloodstorm. 'Counter' As soon as you encounter Field Reaper, try to kill it as soon as possible because if you don't, you're opponent might floop it and lower the attack of all your creatures. Always put a creature in it's opposing lane to prevent it from damaging your Hero directly. To temporarily disable it from attacking or using it's floop ability, try using Field of Nightmares, Cool Dog, Temporal Wisp or Nice Ice Baby's floop abilities. Crafting Field Reaper can be crafted using *3x Axey *3x Field of Nightmares *3x The Sludger * 350,000 Coins Notes *Unlike in the episode, Field Reaper cannot move opponents' creatures to your side. |-|Gold= Field Reaper is a 4 Star, Very Rare, Corn Fields creature in Card Wars. It can be obtained through the Algebraic Chest, or as loot in battle. Strategy 'Overview' Field Reaper is prone to Cerebral Bloodstorm, but can do massive damage. It is amazing if placed in an open lane. However, the opponent will try to take it out with Cerebral Bloodstorm, so do a hit-and-run play. This card has medium-high defense, if you have a spell or creature that allows this card to gain defense (So that the defense is even greater than the attack), this card will become nearly unstoppable. 'Tips ' As Field Reaper is prone to Cerebral Bloodstorm and high-powered attacking creatures, try to using him in conjunction with Fummy as Fummy highly increases defense. An even better card (however it is difficult to obtain) is Giant Mummy Hand. It increases defense by ten and almost instantly granting immunity to cerebral bloodstorm. 'Counter' As soon as you encounter Field Reaper, try to kill it as soon as possible because if you don't, you're opponent might floop it and lower the attack of all your creatures. Always put a creature in it's opposing lane to prevent it from damaging your Hero directly. To temporarily disable it from attacking or using it's floop ability, try using Field of Nightmares, Cool Dog, Temporal Wisp or Nice Ice Baby's floop abilities. Cards like Herculeye with it's Floop can take out Field Reaper without much difficulty and will do it for less mana than Field Reaper costs. Crafting Card Drop Location Notes Category:Creature Category:Corn Fields Category:Very Rare Category:Craftable Category:Attack Reducing Floop Category:Highest Attack